


Red

by mirkomilk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Kushina Is the Hokage, Lesbian Relationships, No one important dies, Reader Has All of her Friends and Family, Reader has long red hair, Uzumaki Reader, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkomilk/pseuds/mirkomilk
Summary: [Naruto][Yandere Themes](Y/n) felt her lips tremble slightly at the thought, her blue eyes wavering as Itachi stared at her intently."You mean a lot to me, you know that, right?"She didn't, but she'd let him talk anyway.
Relationships: Inuzuka Hana/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Izumi/Reader, Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Red

(Y/n), when she was younger, often remembered her family as being kind of large. This was before even Naruto had been born, consisting of her parents, Obito, Kakashi, Rin, and Jiraiya. Her cousin Nagato sometimes visited the village but she didn't know him very well. Sometimes she wondered if she should consider the Uchiha's family, but she decided to just keep Itachi and Shisui as close friends. Either way, she had a rather large family when it came down to it. It never bothered her, either, and once Naruto was born, things didn't exactly change for her. She matured a bit, but that was all. Something had always been a little off with her, though.

Uzumaki (Y/n) was just kind of weird and it had occurred to her friend Hana that her weirdness would never really go away. The Inuzuka's weren't necessarily close with (Y/n)'s family, but after entering the academy the red-haired girl had become close with Hana. They both had odd marks on their cheeks, so maybe that was how they became friends at first. (Y/n) often got teased, whether it be because of her marks or because of her hair, but she was teased relentlessly by some of the older boys at the academy. Hana often complained that they had nothing better to do, but (Y/n) tried to pay no mind to it. 

That was... until one of them cut her hair. 

(Y/n) herself liked her hair. It was, in her opinion, pretty. She liked it long, too. There was a part of her that knew she didn't exactly look great with short hair, it never worked out for her, either. She had cut it before and it had curled around her face and made her look like a baby tomato. Her father, Minato, found it adorable and had tried to comfort (Y/n) as she pouted for almost a week afterwards. This time it wasn't cut as short, probably due to the bully not knowing what he was doing, it came to the end of her shoulders. She was mad, desperately so, and she had hit the boy several times before a teacher had come over to move her away from the bully. She was only about twelve at the time, and everyone had kept it under wraps, whether it was due to her mother being the Hokage or because graduation was so close was lost to (Y/n). 

Minato had kept her home until graduation rolled around, and that's what she was doing now. Sitting inside of her home with her infant brother and father. Minato had tried his best to make her feel better about her situation, considering she was quite literally on house arrest. 

"Come on, don't sulk too much, Puppy," Minato had started, wiping his hands on a towel as he finished up washing the dishes. "your hair always grows back quickly so you don't really have anything to worry about. You'll be graduating soon and Lady Tsunade has accepted you as her student, chin up!" (Y/n) had her head resting on the small table that rested in their living room. Her grades wouldn't be effected by this at all, but she still felt kind of bad considering she wouldn't know who her teammates would be until their first meeting. Not to mention how Itachi would react when he learned that she wouldn't be able to hang out with him until graduation was over, and then she'd be super busy training with Tsunade. 

' _This really sucks... when is mom coming home again?_ ' 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, just real quick. 
> 
> this book has yandere themes to it! also, izumi and hana are a lil gay for the reader but you'll get over it. don't send in any annoying homophobic comments bc i will block you. 
> 
> uh, kushina is the hokage in this book instead of minato 
> 
> and AU'd! 
> 
> nobody is dying!


End file.
